Shattered
by Aquanova dragon
Summary: Rina is a girl haunted by dreams of another world. Are they really dreams? And why is she drawn to the boy with messy hair?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody, I'm Aquanova dragon and you are reading my first fanfic. Ever. Pls, no flames, flames will be used to burn ryuk's apples and then he'll be mad...

deathnote belongs to tsugumi ohba and takeshi Obata. I only own my oc and anything to do with them.

_I guess I should probably start from the beginning. As far as my memory back then served, I was an unwanted orphan, gifted with black hair and grey eyes. Not the perfect image. One day, they told me I was being sent to a special orphanage. Now don't judge my reaction, I was a highly intelligent 15 year old._

"A special orphanage? I'm not stupid Mary. Far from it. Is it like, a prison for whackos? I'm not crazy."

The orphanage mistress, Mary, had never dealt with child like me before. I made a fine image in front of her; a pale, lanky 15 year old who spoke with the intelligence of a genius and the tone of someone well used to the world, rather than someone who hadn't spent much time there at all.

" N..No, Rina, it's not a prison, and it's certainly not for wackos." although, she thought, the man who'd offered the place to Rinamura could be one. Just two days before, a man with greying hair and shining eyes had come to her orphanage,giving his Name as Watari, asking to see their general test results.

Of course my name came up, I thought, I wasn't even trying in those tests. Who are they for, 2 year olds?

" Ok Mary, I'll take myself off your hands." Better than staying here with these retards anyway. Walking down the corridor, my red dress swinging around my ankles, I made my way to my room, and went about packing down my few possessions; my paints and paper, my harp (I love music and can play almost any instrument),and.. My fingers wrapped around the necklace I had worn every day since I could remember. Once, when I was 7, I pulled it halfway over my head, before feeling incredibly faint. Letting it fall from my fingers, I instead contemplated it's origins. Mary said it arrived with me, around my neck like it always has been. Turning my thoughts away from the necklace, I picked up the suitcase, and wheeled it down to Mary's office. "Mary. I'm ready. "

"Rinamura! You s...scared me!... Oh yes! The man is waiting for you down at the gates! You'd better hurry!" She ushered me out of her office as if she'd like nothing better than to not have me there.

Arriving at the gate, I came across a man with silver hair and eyes like polished pebbles. He tipped his bowler to me. "Hello Rinamura. I've heard a lot about you. Shall we?" he motioned to the slim black car that had purred up the gravel driveway. Looking at the old man smiling warmly at me, I gave him one of my rare grins and instantly nicknamed him " gramps". Before I leaped into the car, I took one last look at the old apartment block that was the orphanage that I grew up in. Would I miss it? I searched my heart. ... Nope. I grinned again, and settled into the soft leather seats. " Hey gramps!" he gave me an odd look before realising that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

" Yes Rina?"

" What is this place that you're taking me to called?"

" It is called... " a slight hint of a smile fell out from under his bowler. " It is called Whammy's house. And it is for gifted children. Like you."

Arriving at the iron wrought gates of Whammy's was probably The most pivotal point in my life. Not because it was my new home. But Because it was the first time I saw him, leaning alone against a far off tree.

Roger's pov

The sleek black car pulled up, and a striking young woman tumbled out. Peeking shyly out from under her jet hair, she, rather than nodding her head or acknowledging me in any way, stared just over my shoulder, at the other orphans it seemed. Then she seemed to be jolted back to reality, and shook my hand. " Rinamura." I responded equally minimally. "Roger. Would you care to accompany me to my office?" I was glad I didn't have to look at her anymore. Something about her seemed.. Off. Like she was suppressing something. Arriving at my office, she stared at me expectantly.

Rina's pov

I immediately took in all details of the room : mahogany paneling, an oak desk with three ballpoint pens, a large book case behind him (books untouched), and a window, double glazed without curtains. He started talking about rules and such, but I was far too anxious to listen. After I had heard that this was a school for gifted children, I had been afraid. Before, I was always the elite yet silent master of the school. But here... Here I could be unnoticed, looked over and forgotten. My necklace began to burn against my skin. Was it just me, or did it seem to glow a little? Slowly, roger's voice came back to me. " you will need to choose an alias Rinamura." an alias? Hmmm... My expression clears, with a word used to describe me by many. "Clarity," I state steadily. After the usual welcoming and such, he takes me to my room. A plain room, with no character. I grin. I now know two things:

1. I'm going to mess with people here like hell.

2. I'm going to learn to loath my new name. I can tell.

Half hour later

I strum my harp as I walk past, the strings feeling soft and comforting. I look over at the walls. I painted huge pictures of my thoughts, and over and over, that reoccurring dream...

_My necklace glows with a white light, my hair is white with electric blue streaks, floating with no wind and glowing. Spiralling, glowing white tattoos wrap around my arms. I know that I can do anything, as I stretch my angel wings. The rules have been explained to me, one by one. If I can imagine myself doing it, I can do it. Magic takes energy : use all your life energy and you die. Those are the basic rules. I look down on the world and spot a boy my age, with black messy hair, intelligence beyond comparison and a soul so locked away he doesn't even know himself. Before I know it, I have fallen for him. And this is the worst thing I could do. A woman with long dusk coloured hair, violet eyes and a rage almost as passionate as my love burns in her. She is my mother. But before I know it she is ripping my energy out, my glowing soul, and freezing it in the necklace I have. And then I am falling..._

It seems too realistic to be only a dream, but I know it can't be possible. And yet, it's like another part of me is screaming for me to wake up.

I stand abruptly. Enough. I look down at the glass recycling bin I spotted upon entry to the orphanage. I smile, my idea appealing to both my devilish and creative side.

Roger's pov

I haven't left her for maybe two hours and the sound of shattering glass echoes down the hall. I rush down, expecting the worst, and open the door to see her amidst a pile of shattered coloured bottles, holding a thread and glue. She picks up one of the terribly sharp pieces and sticks a piece of string to it, before laying it down next to a dozen others. "Cl..Clarity... What are you doing?" she doesn't look up but simply smiles and replies "making a mobile." as if it is the most natural thing in the world. I slowly back out of her room.

Rina's pov

I love messing with people.

tadaaaa there it is. Hope u like!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! Second chapter already! (I have about 10 ready and waiting for you XD)

ummm... RYUK! Do the disclaimer!

ryuk: no.

me :pretty please? I'll give you apples.

ryuk :red juicy ones?

me : you've got a deal mate.

ryuk : Aquanova dragon does not own anything except their oc, Rina, and anything to do with her. The rest belongs to tsugumi ohba and takeshi Obata. So, apples.

me : yeah about that...

ryuk : I should kill you...

Next day.

I open my eyes slowly. The glass mobile throws colours across the walls. I check the time, about 9:00. I slept for ages. Wait, what? I slept? Both impressed and surprised with myself, I swing my legs over the bed and check the piece of paper that roger gave me at dinner the night before. There were only around 40 kids in the entire orphanage, so I was stared at. A lot. I simply flicked my hair over my shoulder and smiled. Looks like I'm interesting. Or maybe they just don't get many new arrivals. Whatever the reason, I enjoyed the attention. Looking around, a few kids caught my eye. On a table alone sat a four or five year old with white hair and pale skin. He didn't seem to be lonely, and instead solved and resolved countless times a worn rubix cube. On the opposite side of the room sat two boys of similar age to the white haired one. One had blond hair that cupped his face perfectly, and the other had ruby coloured hair which flopped softly over a pair of green aviators goggles, and into his eyes which were traced on a game boy. Then, on the table behind... I fell over and shrieked in shock. At the same time nearly all the glass objects in the room, including the windows, shattered into uncountable pieces. In the chaos and screams that followed, I made my escape. However I had made the mistake of looking back. In his inky orbs, the chaos around was reflected, but he seemed to feel none himself. That was the look that haunts me now. _It was him!_ My mind screams at me. _Get a hold of yourself!_ I dig my nails into the palm of my hand. _Breathe Rina!_ Ok. First class. Hacking. Hmm... Hehe. I can probably pick it up within a few seconds. Then... I'm going to enjoy this.

A few hours later

We have a half hour break. I breathe deeply. _Get. A. Grip._ I have to approach him. I have to. If I don't, I swear I'll shatter like the windows yesterday. He leans against a tree, a little away from everyone else. Reading a paperback. Suddenly my steps feel as light as air. I'm 's like I'm opening a new chapter, rewriting my life. I stand in front of him. Jet orbs peek at me under long eyelashes and wild hair. I swear, as soon as he looks at me, I glow. " Yes?" he speaks with a rich baritone that still maintains an emotionless monotone. Then I think. I will make him feel. I will unlock his soul. But, small steps at a time, Rina. " You can call me Clarity. Do you mind?" I gesture to the other side of the tree. He doesn't make a move, so I assume that's a yes. My Water-colour bag is slung over my arm, and it lands with a thump on the dusty ground. I set up the canvas, and paint.

Half an hour later.

As I get up, I realise I can't feel my legs. I put out an arm to steady myself on the tree between us. However, he does the same, causing my hand to slip and me to fall directly on him. Rose spreads across my face as he steadies me. I bite my lip. He smells like sugar, causing me to wonder, how much sugar does this guy eat? "sorry" I mutter. As I pull away, however, he grabs my arm. I instinctively lash out, landing a hit on his face and stomach. "SHIT!" I yell " Oh my god, I am so sorry, it was kinda.." He picks up for me.

" Instinctive?"

"Exactly."

" You do not need to apologise. I would have probably done the same." his grip on my arm tightens , and I tense. " I saw you at dinner last night. As soon as you saw me you screamed, and the windows smashed. According to my calculations, the probability of those events being linked is around 87%." I stare at him with my mouth open. I turn, and his grip on my arm releases. I run, my heart and mind pounding.

That evening.

Lying in my bed, I can't stop going over his every detail. It's like an obsession. But what he had said... Was he really able to calculate percentages in his head, just like that? And how did he know that him and my scream were connected? And why did he think the windows had anything to do with me? I wasn't even sitting near a window! My thoughts are in turmoil, and I can't get to sleep.

Maybe a month or so later

I've settled in now. At break, I read in the library, and in any other time, I avoid all contact with others. I sit in my physics lesson, not listening but still taking in the information. Then, everybody around me stands up, and follows the teacher. I get up, my eyes not leaving Him. He seems to be carrying an experiment of some sort. By the sound of the lesson, probably to test something about gravity. Following the teacher, it looks like we're going to the roof. As I pass, they give me a handout, which, when I look down, only takes me half a minute. Then, they set up the experiment.

He leans over the edge of the roof, too far for any normal person's comfort zone.

And then.

Too far for anyone.

He slips.

And falls.

It's all in slow motion for me as I run forward to reach him, but I'm too late.

Then, _it_ happens.

The walls around my mind shatter, and I glow like I've been set on fire.

Agonisingly slowly, he stops. As I raise my hand, so does he. And as I release him onto the ground again, I collapse with screams and a rule echoing in my head. The last thing I see before my world fades to darkness, is him, slowly getting up, his eyes wide not in fear, but in interest.

Slowly, the darkness fades to light. I'm having that dream again, for I look like I do then. However, this one is different. My mother steps forward, and speaks. "It seems you have regained your powers, and memories, child." Her voice echoes around. " perhaps I should explain a little. I reversed your age before you came here, which is why you experienced a childhood here. Another thing you should know is that how you look now is your true form. While at rest, I suggest you make a glamour to cover this up." She turns, and begins to walk away. "And Rina?" She doesn't stop, or even turn around. But before she says anything, the world folds in on itself, and I fall...

well. That was intense. :) hope u guys like so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Chappie 3!

Umm. Saki! (An oc from a story soon to be published) do the disclaimer!

saki : fine. Wassup people, aqua doesn't own anything of this except her oc Rina, the rest belongs to the authors tsugumi ohba and takeshi Obata. Ok are we cool?

me : you've spent too much time with soul... Ok! Onwards to the chapter with unfailure!

With a gasp, I awake in a sterile hospital room, with half a dozen different tubes sticking in my arm. With my newfound memories, I realise why I don't like being in hospitals. I rip the tubes out of my arm, causing some alarm to go off. But those could kill me. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, before immediately falling to my knees. Take a deep breath Rina. My legs, however, refuse to cooperate, and I refuse to let those men coming down the hall see me like this. Then, two pieces of my shattered memory connect and I notice a flattened part of bone sticking out from the end of my wings. If I had been less shell shocked, I would have probably thought HOLY CRAP I HAVE FREAKING WINGS, but right now wasn't the time. I balanced on the tip of the wings, but since my feet were still on the ground, they were bent in a very awkward way. The men had almost reached my room. I slowly straightened them out, and stifled a gasp as my feet lifted off the ground. Would I fall? Apparently not. Just as well, since what became the shadows of three men had just reached the door to my room.

L's POV

I'm still a little shaken. My mind calculates and recalculates how it was possible but it comes with no comforting answer. And when I don't understand something, I'm scared of it. When the alarm suddenly wails in my ears, roger, Watari and I run for her room. We can not afford to lose her, being such a valuable weapon. Entering a room, I am met with a sight that I hope to capture in every detail in my memory. A young woman, with long white hair that floats, a glowing crystal strung about her neck, and huge wings that she balances precariously on. And her eyes... Sapphire orbs that are trying to put up a frightening air, yet still betray her fear. Looking to my side, I see Roger and Watari's mouths fall open. I see the IV lines lying at her feet and realise that she must have pulled them out. Why? She can see that we were only trying to keep her alive. She was in critical condition for over 3 days. Suddenly, I hear a voice in my head. "Is... That you?" I bite my lip, as I try to understand how she just did that. When I can't, I feel something I haven't felt in a while. Absolute terror. She seems to have calmed down a little, and slowly lowers herself to the floor, her legs wobbling at first but holding. "Umm... I can explain..." She must have spoken to roger and Watari as well, for they clutch their ears in fear. She fiddles her fingers a little, and suddenly her wings vanish, as well as the glow. She could easily pass for human now. "But I think we should probably do that at the orphanage." We all slowly nod, and she tries to take a step forward. However, her knees buckle beneath her. I hear her curse quietly under her breath. She struggles a little more, then looks up at us. "I don't think I'm going anywhere like this..."

I speak up."Unfortunately, I have to agree. The chances of doing more severe muscle damage is 76%."

Rina's POV

They put me in a wheelchair. A Wheelchair. I have never been more humiliated in my life. Then again, I probably would have done the same, considering that my legs simply buckled beneath me when I try to stand. Right now, I'm in a car, being taken back to Whammy's. After talking to roger and Watari, I found that I've been out for over three days. My thoughts currently are all over the place, as my newfound memories and powers try to find somewhere to fit in. What's bothering me most, however, is a string of energy that connects me, and Him. I honestly have no idea what it is, and whether he can see it.

Wait a second... What about all the kids that saw me? Can they be trusted? Oh no. I hold my head in my hands, and a few tears escape my tightly shut eyes. The glass panes start to vibrate in their frames, and the screen at the front of the car cracks. I open my eyes, wide. Did I do that? How does my emotions affect my surroundings, if at all? I hang my head, as both Roger and Watari turn their heads round to face me. "Sorry," I murmur. I would have fixed it, but I can't. My powers are at a total low, any lower and I'd be unconscious. It's a kind of automatic safety measure to reserve my energy, my memories tell me. I slowly breathe out. How am I going to explain this to them? Should I tell them everything, or just the basics? Breathe, Rina.

Later on

As soon as I enter Roger's office, I am pushed harshly into a wooden chair. "WHAT THE HELL!" At the same time, whoever did it got lifted off their feet and slammed into the wall. When that person happens to be the guy that you're madly in love with, you're kinda screwed. I place a hand over my mouth, as I sprint over to him. He doesn't make a single sound. Is he unconscious? Nope, as is proved by him rolling over, and murmuring " there is a 79% probability that I have broken a bone."

Shit. I wonder which ones are broken, before a strange sensation washes over me. Somehow, I just know what's wrong. Ok... Rib is broken, and he's cracked the first bone of his little finger on his right hand. _Take a deep breath Rina. The rules for healing are different, remember._ Ooooh. My little creepy voice knows something I don't. If a voice could sigh, it just did. _Remember, when you heal, you are actually just transferring the injury to yourself. Then, it's up to your energy to heal yourself._ Damn. "Brace yourself. This might hurt." I hear myself saying. He slowly nods. I close my eyes, and feel my crystal glowing against my skin. _Bring the bone back together, Rina._ I brush my fingers against his shirt, and I can't help my breath catching in my throat. A sudden click brings a burning pain to my own body. As I work on that, I begin to feel my energy slipping away. _No Rina_. I tell myself sternly. _You will not faint again._

As the energy releases, it's like a whiplash that pulls me to my knees. My vision blurs. I shouldn't have done that, with my energy being so low anyway. "fixed?" I manage to ask between gasps for air. He slowly nods, and offers me a hand up. As I take it, the air gains electricity. Is my crystal sparking? Can he sense it as well? Roger, seemingly having been in a catatonic state, jolts back to reality. "Clarity, I think it's time to explain what you know." crap. This is what I've been dreading. "O..ok..." I fumble with the words as I try to figure out what to tell them. " I'm not human. If I can imagine myself doing something, I can do it. There aren't any walls around my mind, so I'm in the people around me's heads constantly, but I only see their deeper mind if I actually do it on purpose. I'm normally in the front of the mind, so I know what you're thinking. How you saw me earlier is what I actually look like. My emotions affect my surroundings and my powers. And.. Umm... Singing can kinda do the same thing.. I think.." This all comes out very fast, and as soon as I stop, I stare at the ground. They're going to take me to an asylum, or a hospital, where doctors will run tests on me and I'll be locked away like an animal... His voice yanks me back to the room of people deciding my fate. "I owe you my life Clarity." He says bluntly. I can't tell if he's thanking me sincerely or just thinks that it's the thing he's supposed to do. What's wrong with him? Speaking of which, I should probably find out what to call him. I gently brush my consciousness with his, and I shiver. Out of all the people in the building, his soul is the only one that glows so bright yet is so suppressed. Gently probing his mind, I try to avoid touching things that I'm not supposed to, and focus my search on my target. Hmm... Why is it so locked up? Wait... I remember roger talking about a detective here who was in training, "named" L. The rest of the orphans are just training to be his backup, or his successors. This.. This guy is the worlds greatest detective? But.. L isn't his real name. His name is L Lawliet. But that's not it either. I can't find his first name; it's almost as if he doesn't know it himself. That's when I hit a cold, hard wall. Harshly, I am jolted back to my body, where I'm having an unconscious stare off with mister mystery, who just so happens to be millimetres away from my face. "WHOA LAWLIET!" Immediately his hands are at my throat, and I can tell from his face that he is prepared to kill for that name. "L!" Watari's sharp voice cuts through the tense atmosphere, seemingly calling L to his senses. Good thing too, or I might've broken his rib again. He walks over to the window, seeming to be lost in thought. Facing away from me, he speaks. "All I need to know is one thing... Can I trust you?"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!

btw thank you for the 6 views :) makes me happy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Kira, do the disclaimer!

kira - how many times to i have to say I'm not Kira!

me - Come off it, we all know it's you. Now, disclaim me!

kira - Aquanova dragon does not own anything except her oc and anything to do with her. The rest belongs to tsugumi ohba and takeshi Obata. And I'm not Kira!

Strange how the world works. One minute I'm trying to not suffocate, and the next, I'm being offered a choice - get thrown out of Whammy's, onto the streets, or work with Lawliet, protecting him and helping with his cases. Obviously I chose the latter, I was almost crazed with excitement.

And that, is how I ended up on the LA BB murder case five years later, and how I ended up in the flaming building that BB set himself on fire in.

Flames. Flames and screams, all around me. I scan the building, sensing out other consciousnesses in the building. Dammit. There's one upstairs, Rebecca Crewe; a young agent involved in the mission. As if he's reading my mind, Lawliet's voice comes in through my earpiece. "No. Don't even think about it Clarity." I hiss at the sound of the ever hated nickname, trying to hide my amusement. " L, two things. 1, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, and 2, I'm going in anyway, I'll be fine."

"Clarity, n-" I cut him off by deactivating my earpiece. "Don't call me that," I murmur under my breath. Of course, Lawliet will be trying to hack into my earpiece right now, so I better be fast. Not for the first time, I thank my mum for my agility as I spring over burning wooden beams, and sprint up the stairs, my feet barely touching the ground. Easily spotting her form, I run over, but it seems my efforts were in vain; I can no longer sense her. Tears burn my eyes as red hot pokers drive into my head. _No Rina. It's not you. It's someone else._ Easy for you to say, you're not the one feeling the pain of every death nearby. Such is the joy of being connected to all beings within a kilometre or so radius. With a burst of static , Lawliet's voice calls in my ear. "Rina!" Huh? He called me by name.. And is that.. A trace of panic in his voice? Immediately, my heart speeds up in fear. " L? What's going o-"

" No time! An unregistered oil powered generator is in the basement! It's going to blow in precisely 12.38 seconds, with an 80% chance of a massive explosion! Get out of there now!" I pale. I sprint down the stairs, and open up my wings to try to get the hell out of there. Bad idea. I let out a scream as a beam crashes down on my wing, splintering the bone, and causing it to poke out. Hot tears pour down my face as the shining blue liquid pours out of the gash, and my vision flickers as I am caught between consciousness and unconsciousness. My last thought is of L, and a last transmission: just my name. "Rina!"

L's POV

My hands begin to shake as Rina's tracking dot vanishes from the map. No... Watari walks up behind me. He's the only one in this room that knows that Rina is no mere agent that I'm randomly working with. "I've already dispatched fire rescue teams to the area," he says quietly. "There's nothing more that we can do." I abruptly stand and leave to my hotel room. Sitting down, I clench my hands into fists. Rina..

Suddenly, a menacing voice echoes in my head, like a distorted version of my own: _this is all your fault! you should've warned her earlier, you should've stopped her from going up to save the agent.. _I lower my head to the top of my crouched knees. The voice is right. It's my fault that she's dead. My fault.

Rina's POV

I crawl out of the still burning wreckage maybe an hour or two after the explosion. My wing... Looking over at it, it seems I'll never fly again. Tears prick my eyes and I stubbornly wipe them away: I need to be strong right now. Thank the angels that I protected myself at the last moment, or I'd be toast right now. Very burnt toast. I focus all my energy onto getting to the hotel. The glamour that I was wearing has fallen off, but with a gasp I discover that my hair has turned a dark brown, and my tattoos and wings have all but vanished. This must be the lowest I can go without passing out.

After staggering around town for a little, I manage to get to the hotel that we're staying at. Racing up the stairs, I open the door and... There's nobody here.. The small proportion of my mind that still works tells me that they must have moved somewhere else in the world. And without knowing where he is, L is impossible to find. Impossible.

Shorter chappie! Just because it sounds better if I cut off there. Btw sorry if the burnt house doesn't fit with what actually happened to BB, I haven't read that book yet XD


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own deathnote .. *cries* it belongs to tsugumi ohba and takeshi Obata. Longer chapter to make up for shorter one :)

For some reason, I refused to lose hope of finding him, and I spent the next two years undercover, following the cases that I thought he would be brought in to solve. They never announced that L was working on a case: it made the police of that area look bad. Well, they never usually announce it.

When the Kira case was broadcasted to the world, I knew they would call L in. My heart beating with excitement, I boarded a plane for Japan. As I was waiting for the plane to start boarding, an announcement was made on the news; L was being brought in to solve the case alongside the Japanese police. My heart lifted; I was on the right track.

2 years later :p

Stepping out of that plane felt SOOOOOO goood. I HATE small spaces. I walk over to the luggage drop off and wait for my small red suitcase. A small piece of information surfaces in my turbulent mind. Something I never told L. There is a trail of energy that connects the two of us- an emotional bond. What's unfortunate is that if I'm too far away for too long from my bonded partner, I'll die. Simple as that. Already, I am much weaker.

Grabbing my suitcase, I hail a taxi to the Kanto region, picking up Japanese from within the driver's mind. Arriving in Kanto, it seems remarkably busy considering that there's a serial killer around. I begin to shiver with exhaustion, and clench my fists. _Rina! Get a grip!_ You're so close! However, no sooner have I reached the town centre, my knees buckle underneath me, and everything fades to black. All I can hear is shouted words in Japanese, people calling an ambulance and trying to talk to me. My last thought is of L, and a whisper in my ear: too far. For too long.

L's POV

Obviously, Light-kun's father's heart attack upset him, considering most of Kira's deaths were via heart attack. However, Kira's attacks have never failed, so I have to conclude that there is only a 23% chance of this being a Kira attack. Light and I sit in silence for a moment or two. Meanwhile, someone is being rushed into a bay a few metres away. They seem to be going into cardiac arrest. The alarms ringing remind me of when Rina pulled her IV lines out. I clench my hands, as i do whenever I think of her. Even though it was a few years ago, there is a sort of pain from knowing that her death was in fact my fault. Straightening my back a little from my crouch, I try to see the face of the patient.

When I do, my world crashes down around me. In slow motion, it seems, I run over, not listening to light's shout of surprise, push the doctors away and grasp the patient's wrist. "Rina?"

Rina's POV

Suddenly, I am jerked back to my body, hearing shouts and yells. Someone is holding my wrist. I reach out mentally to probe them, possibly to get them off. I enter their mind and search for an identity. What I find makes me ignite.

As the light fades, I put out a hand, and flick my wrist, making every person in the room unconscious. When they awake, they won't remember a thing. Except, of course, the person holding my wrist. I open my blue eyes, to see a pale hand brushing away my now slightly static blond hair. I smile. " Hi L." Suddenly, all the air in my lungs is squeezed out of me, from L... Hugging me? I knew he looked like a panda, but I never knew he hugged people as well. "Rina.. I thought you had died.." I pull away and place my fingertips on his temples, allowing myself immediate access into his memories. Immediately, a flood of images streams through my mind. I look him in the eyes. Those jet orbs that rarely show emotion at all, but right now seem to betray his true nature. " You thought.. It was your fault?" He looks down. I can't imagine the pain that one would have felt, thinking that they were guilty of someone's death. I fling my arms around him. " it wasn't your fault. I'm here right now," I whisper into his ear. He stiffens, before slowly returning the hug. "Now. What about all these guys?" I gesture towards the people on the floor.

" their memories are erased. There should not be a problem." I nod, before swinging my legs over the side of the bed, and immediately fall to the floor. I groan. "Not this again..." _It's like when you two first met, hmmm? _Huh, creepy voice. I haven't heard you in a while. I look up at L. " ummm, little help over here? For a detective you can sure be slow on the uptake." L frowns at me.

"Your wings?" he states in a monotone. I look down in sadness, and carefully remove the glamour. The wound barely healed, and still drips blue liquid. The way the bone set, my wing is crumpled and bent. L takes a step back. I wait to hear his response. " We're going to have to fix that if you're going to help me on the case," he states without emotion, all traces of what seemed like happiness before has creeped back behind his mask. " Can you make a glamour?" I nod, before sending a thought to him.

_What are you getting at?_ Being in his mind again is as comforting as a fire on a cold night, and The familiarity calms my confused mind. I'm still trying to absorb that I found him. He starts, but responds quickly.

_Could you turn invisible? _

_Of course, easily._

_Hold on._ I yelp as He picks me up.

_Well?_

_Oh right, yeah._ I quickly flick my fingers, creating a glamour that bends the light around me, rendering myself completely invisible.

_Rina, you should probably wake them up now. _

_True that._ I click my fingers and everyone opens their eyes. I slump a little; I've used my powers quite a lot since I woke up.

" I'm sorry Yagami-San, but unfortunately I have business to attend to back at the hotel. Light-kun, are you coming?" Through my half closed eyes, I glimpse a 17 year old, with brown hair and sharp eyes. He stands to face Lawliet. " Of course Ryuzaki. See you tomorrow dad. You take it easy, ok?" Ryuzaki... That's one of Lawliet's aliases. I'll guess it's the one he's using with the police force. The other guy, light, stops behind L, who turns. "Ryuzaki. What can I do to make you believe I'm not Kira? Isn't there some way to make you trust me?" aha. So this is a suspect. But also, a member of the police? Lawliet has quite a bit of explaining to do, since I didn't see his memories all that well. Speaking in a monotonous voice, he says: "if you aren't Kira, Yagami-kun, you don't have to do anything, do you?" He certainly handled that smoothly. Light, seemingly dissatisfied and annoyed with L's answer, refuses to let it go. " stop yanking me around, Ryuzaki. think about what it feels like to be suspected of being Kira." L looks up at the sky for a moment, thinking, and I have to suppress my hysterical laughter at the horrific scene. He actually has to stop and think about it! Seeing anybody like this makes my heart break a hundred times over. "that feels terrible." _You don't say! _I almost scream. " see? So how about locking me up for a month somewhere with no TV or anything, and watching me the whole time? Or something like that.." L pauses, thinking.

_Would most people go to such lengths to clear themselves of suspicion...?_

_No_. I chime in. _The human will for freedom is only matched by their will to survive. This isn't normal. _

_Once again, Rina, you demonstrate your exemplary logic and deductive skills. _

Turning around, L looks at Light. " I can't do that. It would violate your rights to privacy and freedom of movement..." He states. "And anyway, it's nonsense to accept such a proposal from the person under suspicion." Light pauses, thinking this over.

"...you've got a point." L nods, and opens the door to the car.

"It's all right. If you aren't Kira, than it will become apparent eventually." He begins to sit into the car, before making one last point. " plus, watching you today with your father, I thought you might not be Kira. ... Well then. Take good care of your father." I breathe out as we slip into the car, and he puts me down with my head just on his knee. However, light's not done yet. " oh! One more thing." I can't help sending out a signal of frustration. _Seriously!_ "I said I'd help with the investigation, but I don't think I'll have time until my father gets a little better." L casts his eyes down to where he knows my head is. A little impatiently, he says: " I know that. Bye." He closes the door, and I can finally relax behind tinted windows. I'm far too exhausted to move, yet the day holds one more surprise. Lawliet bends down and whispers in my ear, just close enough to give me goosebumps: " look who's driving," nodding towards the front. I look and grin at what i see. Gramps. The one and only Watari.

"Watari," L Barks to the elderly man. " look who I found." I smile, and take that as my cue to remove my glamour. The poor man starts in shock before a wrinkled smile creases his face. "C..Clarity?!" I frown.

"it's Rina, gramps." I smile sleepily as he nods, but L isn't done with me." clarity, we must use aliases, to protect ourselves from Kira. I suggest you continue using yours to keep yourself safe." he looks down at me with his big, glossy, innocent eyes. I shake my head. " it's ok Ryuzaki, Kira can't kill me." L opens his mouth again, to question me on this I'm sure, but I do something I'd only do if I was this tired. I press a finger against his lips, instantly silencing him.

_Way too tired, ok?_

_Fine._

As I slip into unconsciousness, I feel L playing with my hair absentmindedly. He is the most adorable person ever.

L's POV

I can't help it. I know I should be working on the case, yet every few minutes, I have to check that she's still there, she hasn't vanished off the earth like I thought she had last time. Watari notices me checking, and smiles. " I don't think that she's going to disappear Ryuzaki. She's not as fragile as you think she is." I grunt in response, and switch back to my work. What was I doing anyway? She can't disappear. It's not possible. Wait. I forgot something I wanted to do. Yes, I wanted to reset her wing. It looked to have had a severe fracture, and then set badly. Looking at it, I would have said that she would never fly again. And knowing her, that would go down badly , but surely she's worked it out for herself. At any rate, it needs to be fixed, and she will never let me set it. An idea creeps into my ever working mind. _She'll never forgive you._ Still, it needs to be done. I get out of my chair, and walk to the room I put her in.

Rina's POV

I awake to a tiny needle entering my shoulder, held by the ever evasive Detective. I yell out, trying to get away, but I am stopped by a hand harshly grabbing my other arm. "L what are you-" I shriek, but I am cut off by the chemical entering my body. Anaesthesia. What's going on? As my body goes limp and my eyes begin to close, I manage to look L in the eye, and give him a piece of my mind. Literally.

_L, you are so dead._


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own deathnote... So sad... Is owned by tsugumi ohba and takeshi Obata.

I wake for the second time, around 1:00pm, to a strange feeling in my broken wing. What did he do? I pull it over into my line of vision, and gasp. It's covered in bandages, but that doesn't hide the fact that it's straight! He must have reset it. Still, doesn't stop me from being mad at him. Heading out of my room, I stretch my wings out and walk into the main room. " Ryuzaki, I think-" crap. Crap,crap,crappity crap. In the room are 6 other men, staring open mouthed at me. Unsurprising, considering my hair is floating, my body is glowing, and not to mention I have wings. I rush forward, standing next to L. "Easy! Easy, easy guys. Just calm. Down. Ok?" They all slowly nod. "Ryuzaki, should I-"

" I suggest you do, Clarity." I stick my tongue out at him for using my Alias.

" ok guys, my name is Rinamura, I help L with his cases, and I'm an angel, ok?" they all just give me the dumbest look ever. L decides to break the silence. " right, I'm glad we cleared that up now, so-"

I but in. "so first I'm taking my revenge for knocking me out last night," I say, grabbing his cake. He immediately stands and tries to get the cake back. "Rina, give me the cake." he states in a monotone, obviously trying not to show that he's actually super pissed and super over reacting. I shake my head and jump onto his seat before leaping off again to on top of the cupboard. "Rina, give it to me now." I'm working incredibly hard to suppress my laughter now, and only just manage to shake my head no, and take a big bite out of the cake. I can see Lawliet's pupils dilate as they take in my reaction. I'd almost forgotten about his sugar addiction. It constantly never fails to amaze me how far he's willing to go to get his sugar. He hands out a spinning kick which I gracefully soar over, landing on the tip of my good wing. I take a big bite of the cake and push him back into his chair. " you're not going to get away with this that easily Rina," he says while grabbing another piece, something he could've done ages ago. I snort, and settle on the ground next to him. "I already have," I murmur as conversation restarts, with a few glances sent my way, smirking. "Ah, Ryuzaki... Uh.. This is a joke, right?" That coming from a young

_and might I say adorable?_

_ Shut up voice. _

_I don't know why you went for Lawliet boy anyway._

_Screw you._

Ok, a young man named matsuda. I smile at him, and at the rest of the task force, who uncertainly return it. "I assure you, this is no joke." I close my eyes as I change to my true form, glowing brightly. The men scramble back a little in shock. " Just continue." They nod, and begin their conversation. They took that remarkably well. I'm impressed. I guess it comes from working on the Kira case: expect everything. Not really listening, I think of something to do. _You should really be paying attention. Meeh._ Something about a missing agent. What's their name?.. I start, and turn my head sharply to face L.

_Naomi?.._

_Yes... We both knew her, no?_

_Right. She was a friend of mine... She's dead?..._

_Probably._

_Is it Kira?_

_There's no way to tell._

... I let out a yell in my head, as loud as one in the air, and every glass object shakes.

_**I'M GOING TO KILL KIRA!**_

L slams his hands on his ears, before glancing at me in surprise. I'm shaking from tip to toe, energy coursing through me like electricity. I have to release it. But, if I do it the way I normally do - breaking the windows - someone could get hurt. Sometimes my powers are a curse as well. _Release inside Rina. Ok. Breathe. Focus inside._ On the release, a sudden crack like a whiplash brings tears to my eyes as my blood drains from my face. L must have seen, because he grabs my shoulders and stares me in the eyes. "Rina. What. Did. You do?" I let out a cry of pain as his grip on me increases.

"Hey! L..let go.. It's...b..broken.." He releases me in shock. I order my mind and direct my energy to my arm. _This is ridiculous._

_ it's better that hurting him! I don't see you coming up with any ideas_! I slump down in his arms. "Sorry." He pauses.

"Rina. Breaking the windows is better than breaking an arm." I look up at him.

"But you could get hur-"

"We can defend ourselves Rina. Promise me that you won't do that again."

"Ryuzaki..."

"Promise!" My eyes widen. His ferocity is something that's very rarely seen. I sit down, and bow my head like a reprimanded child.

_I promise._

Just then, Watari rushes in, holding a TV remote. He pauses at the sight of me, but quickly recovers. " Ryuzaki!" Still giving me a cold air, he turns.

" What is it?"

"Sakura TV, quick.. You have to see this!" L turns to the TV set. He's really mad at me now. But why would he be so upset at me hurting myself?

L's POV.

She always puts herself at risk for other's safety. She's going to get herself killed, she almost did last time. She makes me worry all the time.

Rina's POV

Watching the TV, my eyes widen in horror as I take in the situation. The cries of the group around me only further my surprise. Tapes.. hostage by Kira.. Deaths predicted.. Desperate for answers, I slowly ease my consciousness towards L's mind. He's become better at repelling me, so I brace my self for a whiplash back.

_L..?_

_I'm here Rina. _

_.. What do you think?_

_If this is really true, they're right. Nobody except Kira could do this._

_... Can you get the task force to shut up?_

Their shouts and yells of distress are becoming annoying. I frown ; they're denying it, saying that it's got to be a fake. " no way.. Not even Sakura would go this far.." Finally, some wisdom coming from the apparently naive and idiotic Matsuda.

"The time is 5:59 pm. You are now going to see Kira's video." I tense up, and my wings raise a little into the air. L sits forward, ready to absorb all the information and then some. Just as the screen fades to black, he places a hand on my shoulder.

A computerised voice hisses out of the speakers.

" I am Kira."

L immediately begins to record details.

_Fuzzy, machine garbled voice and hand written letters... Obviously recorded on a home video camera..._

_I am Kira? What kind of opening line is that? They've been saying it's from Kira over a dozen times before. I am Kira? You don't say! _

_Please focus on task Rina_. I suppress a smile, and glance up at Lawliet. He looks back down at me, his gaze much warmer than before. I breathe a sigh of relief; sometimes he stays mad for ages.

_You're not annoyed anymore?_

_I wasn't annoyed in the first place._

Huh? He wasn't? Then... What? I thought he was annoyed at me breaking my arm, making me less useful and more of a bother. The tv suddenly crackles again. " please switch channels to taiyo TV. The news anchor will die of a heart attack at precisely 6:00." The cries of outrage from the team deafen me. My necklace is sparking, and tears threaten to fall from my eyes. How could anybody be so evil! The TV set announces another prediction, and I close my eyes tight to block it out. The team is saying something about stopping the broadcast, and Ukita decides to go there. Every object in the room is shaking now. I'm not even trying to control it, or my tears. The fabled detective finally notices and grabs my shoulders, calling my name. I ignore him. I can barely hear him at all, through the sound of windows shattering. He suddenly stops shaking me and grabs my necklace. My eyes widen as I figure out what he's about to do but I am powerless to stop him, as he rips off my necklace, plunging me into darkness as my heart stops.

INTENSE! Sry for L oocness, he's actually really hard to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey peeps! Chappie 7!

rina! Disclaim me!

Rina : Aqua only owns me, nothing else. The rest belongs to tsugumi ohba and takeshi Obata.

WARNING : FLUUUUUUUUUFFFFFF

as you remember, Rina freaked out last chapter, and Her heart stopped. You wanna find out why? Read on!

L's POV

I grit my teeth as I pull her necklace off and start counting as she collapses in my arms. _Damn it, Kira. You pushed her to this._ 28...29...30! I immediately fasten the necklace around her again. _Please,please.._ I breathe a slow sigh of relief as she blinks her eyes back open again, revealing the two blue orbs which are always so expressive.

Rina's POV

"Oh my angels..." I groan as I come back around. L's face gradually comes into focus through my half opened eyes. "Why d'ya have to do that?" I mumble as I sit up.

" you were going to hurt yourself or something around you. I didn't have any other options."

Listening to the TV, I snort in disgust. "Rid the world of evil? What is this crap?" The the screen switches to in front of Sakura TV, where a person has collapsed trying to enter. _No...Ukita! _L's grip on my shoulder tightens; he is my anchor, my rock right now. Otherwise I would be blown away by the energy for sure. Aizawa in response dashes towards the door, until L stops him from his perch. " forget it aizawa-San. Where do you think you're going?" Aizawa clenches his jaw - he's losing his patience with L. " to Ukita, where else? And I'm going to get those damn tapes and bring them back here." L, still facing the TV, responds without emotion. "If you go over there now you'll only be killed." Aizawa turns his head, his face etched in frustration. " Are you trying to tell me to sit here and watch television, Ryuzaki?!"

"I'm trying to tell you to calm down and be realistic." Uh oh. Aizawa's about to lose it. I slowly lift myself up, a slight blue glow around me pulling me from my knees to my feet. "We want to stop the video as much as you do. But if Ukita was murdered by Kira, whoever goes there now will end up dead as well." After I finish, I think I have temporarily defused the time bomb. Meanwhile, L's mind has been working. _Rina.._.I kneel again next to L's chair.

_Yes?_

_What would you conclude from this?_

.. With a start, I realise what he's talking about. _All of you could be in danger.. _

_Why is that?_

_You could only conclude from this that Kira needs only a face to kill._

_Agreed._

I shiver under L's hand on my shoulder. Wait, what? He normally shies away from contact. But, then again.. There is a side of him that he rarely displays, the side I long to bring out. Is it possible that he is finding it as hard to keep himself here as I am? Then... We're using each other to hang on. It's a precarious balance. Switching back to reality, looking at the grim faces of the team, I suspect that L has shared his revelation with them. The minds around me are racing, scared and sad. Oh crap. Aizawa's heating up again. "Well, if Kira's around there right now, that's all the more reason for us to go!" It's taking all my Will power not to pick him up and throw him across the room. L however shows limitless patience. "I'll say it again - if you go there now, you will be killed. Please understand." Unfortunately, this sends aizawa over the edge. Moving forward and grabbing L harshly by the shirt, he shouts. " Ukita might have been murdered! By Kira! I thought we were risking our lives to arrest that bastard!" L has self control I can only dream of. Still quiet, he speaks in the same tone. " risking your life and doing something that could easily rob you of your life are exact oppo-" speaking to everyone in the room, I float up, my eyes ablaze, Looking down through my eyelashes. _I've had it. Get. Your hands. Off him!_ On my final word I swing my arm across the room, taking aizawa with it. At least he didn't crash too hard. The rest of the team are looking at me; Matsuda even has his mouth open. Aizawa looks up at L and I, all the rage gone out of his eyes. " I understand your feelings, but please try to control yourself right now. Ukita-San is dead... If you go over there and lose your life too aizawa-San... Suddenly I notice that L's hands are shaking, gripping his legs like they're the only things he has left. I am left speechless. The one person that I've felt is always there, always dependable... _Oh my angels... L? Lawliet, listen to me!_ No response. _Oh my angels._ If he's not there... The shock of it all is getting to me. "Cover your eyes." I state in a monotone. Not a second later, nearly every window breaks. Not tearing my eyes away from the TV, I put a hand out, stopping the shards in mid air and returning them to their place. Looking around, I find that I am not the only one left speechless at L's sudden expression of emotion.

Kira wants the police to work with him? In his dreams. An announcement from a clearly flustered spokesperson issues out of the speakers. "OH MY GOD! An armoured van has crashed into the lobby of Sakura TV!" I jerk my head up. _What?! _" It appears to be a police vehicle! It belongs to the police!" _What in the... _Simultaneously, the team yells: " what..the hell?!"

"That's almost exactly what I was thinking," I comment.

"Well... That's certainly one way of entering without anyone seeing your face. But.. Kira is probably inside.. This could be very risky.." L's voice brings me relief beyond words. _Thank. The. Angels._

_So technically you're thanking yourself._

_L! How did.. I'm still in your head. _

_Yes._

_Crap. _I immediately pull out, which is actually quite hard. Matsuda still seems to be in shock. "But who the hell is it?" I smile at Matsuda, the first I've given the team since, well.. Ever. He returns it uncertainly. " I have an idea." Sending a thought to him, I say: _we have to hang out some time. _After the usual start of surprise, he chuckles a little.

_Gladly!_

_There. Slightly less tense? _

_A little. But don't we need to concentrate?_

_True that. I was serious about hanging out though; everyone else here is a bit serious._

Looking back at the TV, I see another surprise. "Another police car?.. We aren't alone in this.." My face lights up at the thought.

"Aizawa-San. You know deputy chief kitamura's cell number, don't you?" L's voice breaks through my thoughts. "Uh, yeah."

"Call him. If he picks up, please hand the phone over." L begins to talk to the chief, but I am paralysed in horror at the scene unfolding on screen. The two police officers in the car barely get out before collapsing like a puppet with it's strings cut. Huh? Swinging my head to face the group, I find Watari holding another phone. "It's Yagami-San; Rina can you take it?" Soaring over the table, I grab the cell. "This Is Asahi! Get me Ryuzaki!"

" it's me Rina, chief. Calm down. So it was you in the Van."

"That's right... I just couldn't take it anymore..."

"I know exactly how you're feeling."

" I have the tapes, all of them. I'm bringing them over."

"Excellent. But your condition?"

" I'm as fit as a fiddle, never felt better."

"Glad to hear it. Hold for a moment; we need to figure out how to get you out of there. Ryuzaki!"

"Yes Rina?" I relay the information to Him, who quickly tells it to the deputy chief. Then the orders come back. " Yagami-San. Rest for five minutes and then head out the front. I realise that sounds suicidal, but trust me." I hang up, smiling at L. "That went well," the tension leaving my body as I say it. "Can we turn the TV off?" L reaches for the remote, and turns it off. _Thanks. _

_You're tired Rina. Go to your room; you look like you need it._

_I wish Lawliet. You know i have the same problem as you._ I shudder. We both suffer from terrible nightmares whenever we try to sleep. The memories of the dead faces we see haunt us both. He gave up sleeping entirely until he just crashed; sometimes he would just kneel over and scare the crap out of me. The door suddenly slams open. "Chief!" The cry of the team immediately lets loose. "I'm sorry about taking things into my own hands like that, Ryuzaki... I let my emotions get the better of me.." I smile and gesture at the cracked windows. "Talk about it."

"The video tapes, the envelope they came in, it's all here," he says, holding out a paper bag in a shaking hand. I frown. "Sit down Yagami-San. You need to rest."

_This evidence is beyond useful. What do you think, Ryuzaki?_

_Please call me my name here Rina.. I actually enjoy it._ I blink. _You are correct. This evidence is incredibly useful. An Osaka post mark... But Kira can control people's actions before they die. Hey might not have had to go to Osaka himself... _"Aizawa-San. Can you take this to forensics?"

"Sure." _Fingerprints, DNA, where the envelope and tapes where sold, even the camera model.._

_Yes Rina, the magic of today's technology._

_Was that sarcasm I detect? _

_Perhaps._ I shoot him a grin, but underneath I'm still worried. He seemed actually shaken by it all. He's always seemed unmovable, but now...

"You should all get back to your homes. It is late now." The team takes that as their cue to go, leaving me and L in the light of the laptop. We sit in silence, broken only by the soft sound of typing. "R..Ryuzaki.. Are you feeling alright?" L stops typing and turns to me.

"Of course. Why not?" I look down at my toes.

"Earlier, you-" I stop at L's sudden look of sadness.

"Death is not something that is taken lightly by anyone Rina." Oh angels. I can't help my self. I jump to my feet and throw my arms around him. "You s,scared me." L stiffens and looks me in the eyes. "I'm sorry Rina if I worried you.."

"No! I mean, no, don't apologise. It's just.. Ugh." I place my hands over my face. Why is it so bloody hard to talk to him?! "Rina." I look up.

"Yes?"

"Can.. You sit here? I.. Don't want to be here by myself." He gestures to the spot next to him on the chair. I'm so surprised by his request that I don't realise that I've sat down until I feel his warmth next to me. It's so unlike him to express anything like this that I'm actually shocked. Curling up, I stiffen for a second as he puts a hand behind my neck. "You're freezing Rina. Are you alright?"

"Fine, just tired. And sleeping isn't really an option."

" have they been worse lately?" I know without asking that he means the nightmares. I lower my head to my knees, and lean into his side like I sometimes did when we were working late, just after leaving Whammy's. "Ever since the fire..." He shivers beside me. Is he unwell? He's never this expressive. He's either ill, or really tired. "Ryuzaki, answer me truthfully - when was the last time you slept?" He looks at me.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

" a week or so..."

"Like hell it was a week. You're a terrible liar, you know?"

"Actually, I'm not. I lie constantly."

"That's not good either. So. How long?"

" two and a half weeks." I shake my head in despair.

"What am I going to do with you?" I grab his wrist and drag him away from the laptop.

"Rina, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't collapse and give me a heart attack; I thought you died last time!"

"Yes, you cried quite a lot if I remember. And when you found out that I was just asleep, you threw me across the room." I blush. Thank the angels it's dark.

"Right." I push him into his bedroom, and onto his bed. Can't believe he has one in the first place. "Stay there, or I'll make you." _I'm dead serious Lawliet, _I say as I close the door.

_Alright Rina. You win. Although not for long._

_Huh? What do you mean?_

_Nightmares, Rina. I'll be back up in an hour._ I slide my back down the door, leaning my head back against the varnished wood.

_I was going to try to sleep as well, but you've reminded me of that detail._

_It's always worse when I'm by myself._

_Same... Wait, what are you saying?_

_Rina... Would you.. _The only way I can describe his voice right now is pleading. He really does want to sleep. It's not his fault he can't. Curse my infatuation. My heart melts and I open the door. Walking over to the other side of the room, I sit on the edge and then slip in-between the covers. "Better?"

"Better," he confirms. Lying in silence, the only company the sound of the other's breathing, I find that neither of us want to succumb to sleep, for fear of what lies there. Listening to his steady breathing slowly become quieter and less frequent, I smile. He fell asleep. I curl a little closer, just enough to feel his warmth on my skin. I close my eyes, feeling the safest I have since the fire.

Awwwwwww! Hey btw THANK YOU for so many views! It makes me so happy! Could someone maybe leave a review or two? I really want to hear your feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything... :( belongs to tsugumi ohba and takeshi Obata. I only own my oc.

L's pov

My eyes flicker open and I sit upright. I actually slept? And no nightmares as well. Looking over at her, i smile inwardly. She's curled up tight, her face more peaceful than it ever is in waking, and necklace giving off a soft glow. Remembering last night's conversation, I frown slightly. I lied. I'm not a bad liar, I'm actually very good at it. What confuses me is that i find it almost impossible to lie to her. Perhaps she's using her powers to make me tell the truth? Shaking my head, I get out of the soft covers and slip through the door, just looking back to see her stretching out into the new space. I hope she sleeps for Long. She looked like she needed it.

Rina's pov

_I'm following a trail of blood through a dark hallway, where the sound of dripping is the only thing that breaks the deathly quiet. Looking Up, I see horror itself in the form of every person I've ever cared about hanging from a rope, their blood dripping Onto the slippery ground. Suddenly the floor falls out from beneath me, and I'm falling into flames, my scream working up to my throat and then stopping there. And I burn..._

I bolt upright, that scream caught in my throat now releasing. I jump for comfort, anything so that I feel less exposed. On top of the cupboard. I hug my legs tight, shaking and shivering like a leaf blown in a storm. The door to the room whips open, nearly being ripped off it's hinges. "Rina?!" I whimper a response. "h,here." he looks up at me, and beckons down to the ground. "come down from there Rina." I shake my head. "I promise nothing will happen, you're safe now." giving in, I ease myself down, my legs barely holding me at all. Noticing this, he walks over and picks me up, carrying me out of the room. _Thanks lawliet, now I'm blushing. Thank the angels I fell asleep in my day clothes._ He puts me down on a chair, and then sits on his. I know without asking what he's in need of. Too drained to move, I float up the coffee jug and pour it into his mug, and then mine. "su-"

"one step ahead of ya" I grin. Sugar. duhhhh. I pick it up and place it next to him. "ok, knock yourself out."

"thank you Rina." he flashes me the MOST adorable smile EVER before turning back to his laptop. Reaching under his chair, he brings out a bowl of sweets, causing me to facepalm. " so the worlds greatest detective doesn't know about the food pyramid. of course." not looking at me, he speaks while carefully selecting a sweet. "nightmare?" I shudder. "you have to ask?"

"how bad was it?"

"do you remember the time I jumped out the window, climbed a tree and sat there for the rest of the night?"

he nods. "multiply that by two." he swings his head around to face me. "that's... Pretty bad. I apologize Rina, I should have checked to see if you were alright earlier."

"it's fine Ryuzaki, really. what time is it?" I ask, desperately wanting to change subjects. "7:00 am, the team will be arriving shortly. I think you need to change your bandages." I look over at them. Yep. Soaked with silvery liquid. "oh, speaking of which, i'm still mad at you for knocking me out."

"Are you?" my shoulders sag as I turn just before closing the door to my room. "No, not really."

I return just as the team walks in. "hey guys," I say, waving. The tv set is grainy and dark. L must have finished watching the videos. "very interesting videos." yagami steps forward, eager to hear the results of his work last night. "so... What was on them Ryuzaki.?"

"the instructions were to air tape 3 if the police said 'yes' to working with Kira, and 4 if the answer was 'no'. Video 3 contains the conditions for cooperation: that is, that we show more criminals on the news, and to especially report crimes in which cruelty was shown, even in minor cases. And as proof to show the police are sincere about working with Kira, to have top NPA officials and L appear on tv to make the announcement." _oh my angels.._

"then.." my voice is shaking, no matter what i try, "then if you guys start acting suspiciously, he can just... Kill you off." my last words are barely a whisper. "this is evil itself. Thank the angels the police would never say yes," I say, earning a few approving looks from the team. That's good; we kinda got off on the wrong foot. Yagami looks serious, and asks the vital question: " and video 4?"

"practically the same thing, just expressed differently." I stare at L.

_This better not be going the way I think it's going Lawliet._

_Rina..._ "just watch the video, it'll explain quicker than I can." _Rina, try not to break anything until the video is over. _"yagami-San, the police will obviously say no, so give Sakura TV permission to air this tape."

After the tape cuts, my mind is a blank. _Give up the director-general, or L... Oh my angels... _I storm in front of L's chair. "Ryuzaki. If. You. Go on that TV. I swear. to FREAKING GOD AND THE ANGELS, I WILL BLOW UP JAPAN!" my voice wobbles before working up to a yell. I then run out of the room, crash into mine and throw out a hand to lock the door, sobbing too hard to care if anyone can hear. If he dies... I would never be able to live with myself. Four days after they air The tape...And without a doubt, the world leaders will want L to die.

4 days later, April 22.

The video aired. And now. His fate is sealed. I haven't left my room since I yelled at him, and he hasn't come to talk to me. Tears fill my eyes again. He doesn't even care that I care about him! How could he ever return what I feel? As the tears begin to fall, I feel a vague sense of surprise through the numbing fog in my mind. Tears... I didn't think I had any left.

The next day, April 23

It's time to come out, whether he cares or not. I open the door and slip down to the room. Huh. I should probably wait outside so I know what they're talking about, and don't come in like an idiot. Yagami is just sitting down, the team are enquiring as to how 'it' went. What is 'it'? "just as I thought Ryuzaki. World leaders have talked it over and demand that the real L appear on tv.." I slam a hand over my mouth to stop the scream of pain that is racking it's way through my body. _Don't break anything Rina._

_Easy for you to say, voice! You're not the one who loves him!_ Listening to yagami-san, he doesn't seem to like it either. "Kira says jump, they ask how high..." that was pretty good, I'm gonna remember that one. L picks up his coffee, and before sipping, states bluntly: "their decision is both right and reasonable. I'm the one that challenged Kira in the first place." I slide down the wall. _Please, no.. "_what worries me is that when I appear on TV, and i intend to, How do I get kira to believe I'm L?" thats it. I send a thought to him. _Please don't do this lawliet, I'm begging you. _He sits up in his chair, his eyes wide. "Ryuzaki? What is it?" yagami asks. He drops his answer over his shoulder, as he walks to the door. "Rina." he stands over my pain wracked body. "Rina... What have you done to yourself?" he holds out a hand, and pulls me up to my feet. I stumble into the main room, all eyes on me, and curl up in my chair. _Rina, i will talk to you while they are out at lunch. Is this alright? _

_Yes, fine. _He continues with his speech as if nothing happened. "I'll do what I can to make him believe me, but if I fail and police chiefs around the world are killed as a result.. Thats what bothers me." _only that? _I silently scream in my head. _Not that you're going to die and leave the only person on earth who really cares about you alone?_ "it'll be quite hard, proving that I'm L.. I really don't know how Kira intends to figure it out... Rina?" I look up.

"yes?"

"what do you think?" he looks intently at me, judging my every move and action. I place my head back on my knees. "sorry, no ideas." he sits back.

" well, we have another three days. I'll try to come up with a way to prevent the whole thing. I don't want to die, either at the hands of Kira, but to be killed by an opportunist pretending to be Kira would really grate." cries of outrage sting my ears. I'd already long concluded that this was not Kira; the style of the videos, the people being killed were not the type he was killing before, among other reasons. "it occurred to me when I was watching the videos; more precisely, the first one which was only supposed to be viewed by Sakura TV, to convince them that the sender was Kira. The envelope is postmarked april 13, and it arrived at sakura the next day, and three days later, the murders announced took place. I was not convinced that the sender of the envelope was Kira." the team look at L in confusion, and I suppress a smile. Aizawa, one of the more talkative in the group, speaks. "but... Why not? I don't get it. I watched the video too, and I never thought..."

"didn't you get the feeling that the victims here were completely different than before? It's not just that their crimes were too minor. Celebrities caught with drugs is only something magazines make a fuss about. I actually went and checked, and as of April 13, the only coverage they had was tabloid shows. Does that not strike you as strange?"

huh. You've certainly done your homework lawliet.

shame you weren't here to see it, Rina. I look up at him; he may not have meant it in a scathing way but I certainly take it that way. _So now you're upset at me? _ A trace of incredulity lacing my words. After the only person that actually cares about you in the world cried for days and you didn't care? I fail to see how that works, L. My face remains a mask of pale normality, but underneath I am seething, and hurt. _How dare he?!_ He looks at me in shock, actual surprise registering on his face, before returning to the team. _Oh, so you're just going to ignore me now?! Bastard_. Yagami San, blissfully unaware of the turmoil in the group, turns to L. "Ryuzaki... What is the probability of this being a second Kira?"

"this time, I'd say it's over 70%."

"think around 76%, guys." I jump in. The team look at each other, obviously shocked. L completely ignores me. "so far, Kira mostly avoided killing innocents..." I tune out. Screw it. Wait what? L wants yagami's son to join the investigation? Even when he's not cleared of suspicion? He's insane! Yagami says he'll call light during their lunch break, which just so happens to be now. I get up with the rest of the team, smoothing down the black top and jacket I'm wearing. "Rina. Where are you going?" I stop at the door, not turning around no matter how much I want to. "lunch. Where else?"

"I thought I said I wanted to talk to you."

"do I look like I care?" in a flash, he gets up and grabs my arm, pulling me back into the main room. And into his arms.

AHHHHHH WHAT!? Sry for L oocness.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Sorry for cliffhanger last chappie! Deathnote belongs to tsugumi ohba and takeshi Obata.

I tense in shock; is this really happening? "Rina..." He murmurs. "I'm so sorry... I did care, but I couldn't leave the case, no matter how hard I wanted to.. I'm going to try to avoid this, I'll do whatever I can. But..." Here he looks up at my disbelieving face. "Can I ask you to forgive me? Please.." My whole body is trembling, as do the windows in their frames. "Ok... I forgive you... It's ok. Seriously, it's ok. I just... I don't want you to die!" My eyes fill with tears. His arms tighten around me, and I finally return his embrace. We stand like this for the full 10 minute break, me breathing in his now familiar scent of coffee and strawberries.

I sit down on the side of his seat, his request from earlier causing this new seating arrangement. However, it does spawn some odd looks from the rest of the team, but do I care? Hell no. Being so close to him when he normally shies away from contact is... Amazing. And I don't care about anything else.

_Well would you look at that._ The infamous light yagami just walked in. L actually gets up to greet him. "thank you, yagami-kun."

_your social skills have improved, _I note.

_Should I be taking that as a compliment or an offence?_

_Well-_

_Rina please be quiet, it is incredibly difficult to talk to someone out loud as well as in my head._ I withdraw, as the team begin to introduce themselves, with their fake names of course. Light gestures towards me. "and who is this lovely lady?" I shake my head as I stand to shake his hand. "don't even try your charm on me light-kun. My name is Rinamura, but you may call me Rina," I say coldly. He shrinks back a little; good, I don't trust him. Not even slightly. L steps in, possibly sensing some tension. "light-kun, Rina is my colleague, and..." he gestures towards my necklace, and my eyes widen. Show him? Are you insane? "ok light, I'm going to show you something cool. Just don't freak out. Ok?" he nods confidently, and I smirk; he has no idea what's coming. I close my eyes, and change into my true form. Light screams like a girl, scrambling back, and I have to suppress my laughter. "your particularly girly scream-" and at this light's eyes narrow- " has only confirmed the suspicions I had when I read your name backwards." I look over at the team, who I can see are trying it out for themselves. The effect is hilarious. Matsuda bursts out laughing, before clamping a hand over his mouth, several members of the team produce a chuckle, and even L suppresses an adorable smile. So kawaii... Whoa, hold a second. Holddddd up. Light... He's not asking questions like 'how is this possible, etc.' he's either very good at hiding his emotions, or... No idea. But my eyes remain traced on him, even as he watches the second kira's video. L asks for light's opinion on the videos, and, to my surprise, suspects there being a second Kira, but not only that, uses the exact same reasoning that L and I did. "impressive, light." he looks over at me, shooting me a quick smirk. _Well well, trying to impress me are we? Go die in a hole full of your own guts._

_Particularly bloody thoughts for such an innocent woman, Rina._

_Oh ha ha very funny. Light should have gone to whammy's._

_Perhaps._ I tune out of the conversation, until light hands Ryuzaki a piece of paper. I read it over his shoulder, having gotten up to see. After I finish reading, I stay silent for a moment. _Say something to him lawliet, or I will break his neck,_ I say, deadly quiet. "it's very well done but... If we don't take out this 'but you can kill L' part... I'll die." he says looking wide eyed at light. _Bastard_... Light laughs. He actually laughs. "It was a joke, fix it up how you want."

"watch what you say light, you're not completely clear of suspicion," I hiss. Light's eyes widen in outrage. "how many times do I need to say I'm not Kira?! How about her," he says, facing Ryuzaki but gesturing to me. "none of us know hardly anything about her! For all we know she could be Kira! So stop looking at me like I'm the only one it could be!" my body goes cold, and I step forward, ready to throw this little punk out the window, but L places an arm in front of me. "light-kun," he says, his voice quiet and surprisingly sharp. " I know that you do not know Rina, but believe me when I say that I would trust her with my life, as should you." he releases me and sits down, leaving me with a vague sense of shock. I crouch down next to him, and cautiously extend a tendril of thought to him: _d...do you really-_

_Yes Rina. I do._ I lean into his side a little. Can I feel his body relaxing slightly under the pressure of my own?

I spend the evening creating a believable video on the screens that project from my crystal. I feel so freaking badass when I use these, just running my hands over beams of light. I'm also lying on the ground just by ryuzaki's feet. "Ryuzaki...?" I say, not lifting my gaze. "yes Rina?"

"...do we have any chocolate?" L looks at me, before picking a few wrapped up goodies off the platter, and placing them next to my head. "thank you!" _god I love chocolate... _"you know Ryuzaki, you shouldn't just eat sweets."

"and you say that to me while stuffing your face with chocolate." I scoff and stick my tongue out before returning to the screens.

Two days later.

I'm curled up next to Ryuzaki, still half asleep from getting up in the middle of the night. What did I do? I took revenge for knocking me out that night. Needle in my arm, Needle in his sweets. I injected my own formula of vitamins and minerals into the centre of every candy on the plate and it took HOURS. still, revenge will be sweet when I see his face when he figures out that I've messed with his sugar supply. Suddenly, a sharp beep causing all heads to turn issues out of the laptop bearing L's signatory 'L'. A computerized voice floats out, and even though I know it is Watari it disturbs me. "Ryuzaki! We've received a reply from the second Kira." Both L and I swing our heads round to the laptop, and his eyes widen- _is that even freaking possible?!_

_SHUT UP VOICE!_ "Already?" I say sharply.

"I will now send you a copy of what's on the tape." L leans forward, his head cocked in interest. "Kira. I will do as you say." I fist pump the air, and high five Matsuda.

"Hell yeah!" The rest of the team turns to me. "What? You expected an angel to be calm and serene?"

"You've certainly got that wrong," L mutters under his breath. I thump him on the head.

"I heard that!"

"That really hurt, you know?" He says, rubbing his head where a new bump is appearing.

" I want to meet you Kira. I don't think you have the eyes, but I won't kill you. Don't worry."

"Having the eyes...? What does that mean?" Aizawa says.

_... Do you have any ideas Rina?_

_Unfortunately, no. Let's keep watching._

"We can confirm each other when we meet by showing our shinigami." _SHINIGAMI!? There is a word I do NOT want to associate with-_ my thoughts are interrupted by a crash, caused by the chair L and I were sitting on, falling over, taking me with it. "Shinigami...? Are we supposed to accept the existence of such a thing...?" L is backed up on the floor, eyes wide in terror. _Oh my angels.. _I groan as I pick myself up from the floor. "You better believe it, otherwise I don't exist." Immediately, as if he was shot from a cannon, his hands around my throat have pinned me against the wall, and I can sense through our bond that he is furious. Absolutely enraged. I... I'm scared of him. "You knew?" He snarls. " you knew of this and you never thought to say anything?!" I'm running out of air fast. _I really didn't want to do this L._ I concentrate, and blow him off me with a blast of energy. Gasping for breath, I shout back: "yes, I knew, but I never thought it would be possible that they were involved!" I bend over, hacking up a little silver liquid. _Shisse. That's blood. That's not good, huh? No shit voice!_ I try to hide the blood on my hand from the team who have begun to crowd around me, and L, but nothing gets past him. "Rina, show me," he says, having composed himself and moving towards me. I shy back. _Stay back!_

_Rina I-_

_Just don't get any closer! I can fix it myself! _I pull away from the team and run into my room. I slam the door shut, choking on my blood. Rina, heal it! My hands reach for my neck, sparking, but fall limp as black spots float in front of my eyes. _There's just so much blood... _My last coherent thought fades from my mind, as my eyes close. There's a vague sense of the door opening, and someone shouting my name before it all fades.

ummm. Can I just say something. I got a couple of reviews, and thank you, especially to luna(forgot last part of username XD) but... The anonymous guest review kinda stung, I mean, this is my first ever fanfic, and I'm not even a teenager. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, I'm not perfect. And if you don't like, don't read! Sorry if the guest thought they weren't being hurtful and I'm being over sensitive, maybe I am, but it hurt me, so... Yeah. Just wanted to say that.


End file.
